legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Zelda/Pokemon time paradox
Ever since I saw the solved theory of the Song of Storms paradox, I was actually thinking of something so obscure, but effective. While I'm not a fan of Majora's Mask, I did have some random ideas in the past; like when I was a teenager in the new millennium. So...I was actually thinking of a time paradox, just like that solved theory said it would do, on how Link was able to learn the Song of Storms from a composer Poe in Termina after he warned Zelda of Ganon's regime; Hyrule never knew of it till he played it in the Kakariko windmill, then made this time loop. So, much like OoT in conjunction with MM, or Ratchet/Kim Possible with their future timeline, I've decided to have them interact...slightly. Yes, Zelda II would aid Link in Termina in search of her missing Pokémon (those in their pre-evolved forms), then defeat Majora for good, have the execution, and return to Hyrule. But, a funny idea began to develop. I started thinking of the events in Back to the Future, Part 2, when time skewed into a different tangent and drastically changed matters affected by the paradox, then how Kim Possible had those headaches as the two timelines collided. What I came up with was this: The events in Hyrule's Adult Era after Ganon's defeat would split the timeline in half as Zelda sends him and Zelda II back in time. One side functions normally, as Link stays in the future which was where The Legend of Namira took place. While the other half commences in the Child Timeline as Link searches for Navi, while Zelda II searches for her missing comrades that were abducted by the Skull Kid, to which their paths merged. Because Majora was destroyed in the Child Timeline, and since Termina was erased from existence in the Adult Timeline, perhaps these two conduits would merge as my OC would be traumatized by nightmares/hallucinations from the Child Timeline, such as seeing Majora's chaos as well as the Fierce Deity. She would then declare to Impa as well as others that if they happen to find their mask incarnates anywhere, they shall be destroyed. Based on what I've seen in 's three-parter on Link being possessed by the deity of darkness, she'll have moments from that, as well as the Moon falling, and even the brutal conflicts in the Moon. She'd then see the Moon she had in her visions, and somehow destroy it by obliterating the two masks first. With that, Hyrule's saved, as was Link's fate (in which he'd be greatly infatuated with the Fierce Deity Mask). He then declares her as the Heroine of Time, but she's uncertain of the title, but the two remained intimate and inseparable. But...nothing's official yet, and I can't be sure when I'll work on another big Zelda project, due to personal circumstances; if you've been paying attention to my status posts, you know. So, those are just some random ideas I had in mind very recently. And for kicks, perhaps I'll make some pics involving Termina, but...they could be very seldom since I despise MM so much. I know the rules in the Petit Cup are rather complicated, but here's my brainstorm of the list of Pokémon used for this time paradox; basically those from the Child stage (w/ a few exceptions): Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Caterpie, Pidgey, Rattata, Spearow, Ekans, Pikachu (I despise Pichu), Sandshrew, both Nidorans, Cleffa, Vulpix, Igglybuff, Zubat, Oddish, Paras, Diglett, Venonat, Meowth, Psyduck, Mankey, Growlithe, Poliwag, Abra, Machop, Geodude, Ponyta (Zelda II's steed), Slowpoke, Magnemite, Farfetch'd, Doduo, Shellder, Seel, Gastly, Onix, Krabby, Voltorb, Cubone, all 3 Tyrogues, Koffing, Rhyhorn, Happiny, Kangaskhan joey, Horsea, Goldeen, Staryu, Mime Jr., Scyther, Elekid, Magby, Pinsir, Magikarp, Lapras, Ditto, 5 Eevees (though they can be customized as Eevee-loutions), Kabuto, baby Aerodactly, hatchlings of the Legendary Birds, Dratini, Mew. Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Sentret, Hoothoot, Spinirak, Heracross, Shuckle, Misdreavus, Mantyke, Azurill, Skarmory, Sunkern, Houndour, Gligar, Girafarig, Natu, Sudowoodo, Togepi, Mareep, Yanma, SWobbuffet, Aipom, Sneasel, Remoraid, Phanpy, Stantler, Snubbull, Slugma, Murkrow, Pineco, perhaps the Legendary Beasts and/or hatchlings of Lugia and/or Ho-oh, Larvitar, Celebi. Category:Blog posts